Need a Good Lay
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Sonic goes back to forest, hoping that Scourge will be there to give it to him hard again. Sequel to SheSheMimi's "Always the Forest". Sonourge oneshot.


Title: Need a Good Lay  
Comic: Archie Sonic the Hedgehog  
Pairing: Sonourge

(Go read "Always the Forest" by SheSheMimi first. This is kind of like a sequel to it. I forgot about this for a long time, though, so it's actually kind of old. Enjoy!)

The forest. He wanted to go back there, but he hasn't had the chance to.

He's been held up by those he cares for, and those that annoy him. Amy has drug him out to restaurants for dates, Tails as asked for help on hi machinery, Knuckles has needed help getting back the master Emerald from Rouge on many occasions (which Sonic joking told Knuckles was Rouge's version of foreplay [which got him punched off Angel Island for it]), and Sonic was sick of it.

A month ago, Sonic had gone into the forest and got pinned by his horny, evil twin against a tree, and was raped. Well, it started out as rape, anyway. By nearly the end of it, Sonic craved more cock, and he was hoping that if he went back into the forest, Scourge would fuck him again.

Finally, he had gotten away from his crazy friends, and was ready to enter the forest. Since it's a dark place, he knew that predators were there, lying in wait for someone to screw. He didn't care who screwed him. He just wanted the experience again. Scourge helped him discover that he liked anal—NOT that he was gay.

He started walking through the darkness. He was barely able to see anything around him, and he didn't care. His goal was sex, not sight. Suddenly, he was crushed up against a nearby tree, just like the last time he had been raped. Ironically, it was also the same tree he had been pinned to. He saw traces of cum from his and Scourge's last encounter. Then, the predator whispered in his ear.

"Hello, blue." Sonic shivered. It was the one he was hoping to find again. Scourge continued talking. "I see that you don't learn from your mistakes. You wanna be fucked that badly?" he licked Sonic's ear. It twitched.

"Yes actually." Sonic replied, sounding meeker than he meant to. After all, he wanted this. It was his choice. Why was he a little bit scared, though?

"Ah, now I get it. You really DID like it when I raped you! You're isick/i." he reached down between his heroic twin's legs and began to stroke the blue hedgehog's half-hard member. Sonic's cheeks were now tinted pink. He didn't want to be teased, no matter how great it felt. He just wanted to have sex and then go home. "I knew you were gay. I'd turn around right now and go find someone else to screw just because I hate you, but I'm gonna fuck you for my own needs." He positioned himself at Sonic's entrance, and slowly pushed in, hoping to hurt Sonic that way.

The azure hedgehog was now bent over, bracing himself against the cum-splattered tree trunk as he was entered. He didn't care that he wasn't prepared. His hole twitched a little around the thick, hard manhood being pushed into him. He knew he was supposed to hate it, but he didn't care anymore. This was about pleasure—not what was right and good in the world.

Scourge started thrusting. He pushed in and pulled out at a steady pace, not waiting for him to adjust. He wanted Sonic to ihurt/i, not love it. He was losing, though. The hero liked it, and the villain knew it. And even now, Scourge was starting to not care about the fact that he wanted his horny bitch to be in pain. Now, it was just about a good fuck, and hard orgasms.

The silky walls of his tight anus contracted around the massive meat inside of him. He spread his legs more for his twin, enjoying the treatment. A sharp sound of pleasure came from his lips that he didn't even know was possible to make, ad he arched his back. Scourge had found his prostate. Now, the area was being relentlessly attacked by the dick, harder and faster. Sonic craved release. He reached down with one of his gloved hands, and started to quickly masturbate. They both moaned louder and louder, Then, they fell on the ground next to the tree, and Scourge lifted one of Sonic's legs up over his shoulder so that he could get deeper into the hero. Sonic cried out. The new position made him dizzier with pleasure than ever before. The hard pounding was starting to get to him. He could really feel it. He reached down again to jerk himself off and cum started squirting out. He was screaming loudly. More. He needed more. The green hedgehog flipped Sonic on his back, and placed his other leg on his shoulder. Now, he had even more access within him. The sapphire teen's asshole squeezed the lime teen's cock so hard that he thought it would come off if he kept doing this, but he continued, craving release even more than the horny hedgehog under him, who was still releasing sperm. Finally, Scourge sped up even more than before as he felt his own cum start to fill his twin. Harder…. Faster…. Done. It was over.

The evil hedgehog collapsed on Sonic's chest. Their cum was mixed and splattered allover random areas of their bodies, especially their chests. Gasping for breath, the verde hedgehog said,

"It doesn't matter whether either of us likes each other or not, let's meet up every now and then and do this just to cum."

Sonic agreed. He was definitely alright with that.


End file.
